Packard Model G
The Packard Model G is the only two-cylinder model of the U.S. automobile manufacturer Packard. The G was a development from earlier single-cylinder models as their last, the Model F was further expanded in parallel. Suspension The all-steel chassis of the G model was new and with a wheelbase of 2311 mm (91 inches) longer than the previous models. The gauge was 1422 mm (56 inches), 12.7 mm (0.5 inch) less than the model F. The vehicle owned right-hand drive and was among the first with a steering wheel instead of the then widespread steering lever. The wheels with 14 wooden spokes ("Artillerierad") were directly attached to the axles. There were used pneumatic tires of the dimension 36 × 4.5. Had to change tires the rim separated from the spokes and the new tires can be fitted on site, a laborious work, which could be facilitated by the on-site to carry spare wheels rims with tires already raised slightly. Characteristic of the model G are huge, far protruding hub . The conventional suspension consisted of semi-elliptic springs front and rear Vollelliptikfedern. The vehicle had two service brakes. The one that has been operated by means of the outside lying lever acted on the transmission, the other to the differential. Engine The engine was a construction of two horizontally arranged cylinder engines from model F (12 HP) with a common block and a common crankshaft . bore and stroke of each cylinder 152.4 × 165.1 mm amounted to (6 × 6 1/2 inches), resulting in a displacement per cylinder of 3015 cc (184 ci) and corresponding results for the two-cylinder model G massive 6030cc (368 ci). The power was 24HP according to the then standard. The cylinder heads were made of a cast and could not therefore be removed. Each cylinder had its own carburettor manufacturer Longuemar . The ignition timing was done manually. The model introduced by the F water cooler at the front of the vehicle was taken in enlarged form. The underlying storage space evoked the idea of a hood. Drive The engine was located, however, as with all Packard the early days, under the driver's seat. To start, there was a crank which protruded from the side of the engine compartment. The transmission was carried out by a sliding coupling with three forward and one reverse gear for a chain. This was longitudinally centrally between two gears out whose rear was connected to the differential. Body and Equipment Available were two body styles: A Surrey for four people in two rows of seats to the direction and no doors and a tonneau for eight. Front, there was a bank, rear were two benches placed in parallel.Access to the rear seats was done through a rear door. The structures were made of wood and were probably, as with previous HP models, made by a local coach builders. The customer seems to have had a free hand in the painting. The upholstery consisted of premium leather. The standard equipment also included two oil lamps by Dietz, a "Speed-O-Meter" (speedometer) and advertisements for petrol and oil level. The latter were attached to the respective tank. The weight ranged from 900 to 1000 kg.About the price is not known but is likely these have exceeded $ 3,000: A Model F already cost between $ 2,250 (Roadster) and $ 2,500 (tonneau) and the Model G was much more complex. Findings It was found that the model G represented the end and climax of a development. It was, though, the Model F was built one more year, the last Packard construction with less than four cylinders and a motor that was mounted in the center of the car. Only four of them were built, which suggests the conclusion that it was mainly the testing of the technical possibilities. From model F alone in 1902 179 were built. The Model G was the latest development under chief engineer and vice president William A. Hatcher of the company on 17 January 1903 left. A copy still exists in a private collection, a red lacquered Surrey with a solid roof with the engine number 242 or 243 (there was no VIN). Surrey was a model G of William Rockefeller, the younger brother of John D. Rockefeller purchased. For 1903, the company, in addition to the ubiquitous F model, the all-new Packard Model C with four-cylinder engines before. Category:Pre-war Category:Packard